Viagem Especial para Hogsmeade
by lermsn
Summary: (TRADUÇÃO) One-shot sobre a primeira viagem para Hogsmeade de Albus, Scorpius e Rose. Scorbus.


A fanfic original é da ravenqueen633, Todos os créditos a ela e J.K. Rowling.

"Ei, Albus! Espere-me aí." eu escutei Rose gritar de atrás de mim, então eu parei para deixar ela me alcançar.

"E aí, Rose, o que foi?" eu perguntei enquanto andávamos até o jantar.

"Eu preciso te pedir um... favor." ela murmurou, olhando ao redor só para ter certeza de que ninguém estava olhando.

"Claro! O que é?"

"Eu preciso que você me ajude a chamar Scorpius para a próxima viagem a Hogsmeade. Sabe, a de outubro." ela disse, parando e esquivando-se para uma sala de aula vazia.

Tirei minha varinha do bolso e sussurrei _"Muffliato"_ , antes de deixa-la continuar a falar.

"Do que você precisa a minha ajuda, exatamente? Apenas pergunte a ele! Caramba, por que garotas tem que ser tão complicadas?"

Rose suspirou e revirou seus olhos em minha direção.

"Eu não posso simplesmente perguntar a ele. Por exemplo, se eu apenas perguntar a ele no meio da aula de Tranfiguração, a Professora McGonagall iria querer a minha cabeça. E eu não posso exatamente perguntar a el-"

"Tudo bem, eu entendi. Ok, então você quer algo dramático?" eu perguntei. Uau, isso estava se tornando algum tipo de anime que Haruto sempre me conta durante as aulas de História da Magia.

"Bem, mais ou menos isso, eu suponho. Talvez você pudesse largar na cama dele algo como um pôster quando ele não estiver por lá. E então quando todo mundo estiver no Salão Comunal, você pergunta a ele sobre que algo que tem que ser feito no dormitório, e aí ele vê... Você entendeu o que eu to falando?" ela divagou. Por que ela me pediria ajuda se parecia que ela já tinha um plano?

"Quero dizer, parece ótimo e tal, mas por que você está se entusiasmando sobre isso? É apenas uma viagem a Hogsmeade."

"Sim, mas é a nossa primeira viagem a Hogsmeade. Tudo que eu preciso que você faça é me ajudar com o pôster e botar na cama dele. Isso é muita coisa?"

É uma viagem para o cacete de Hogsmeade, pelo amor de Merlin.

"Não, é claro que eu ajudo. Do que você precisa?"

"Do que o Scorpius gosta?" ela perguntou, se esquivando pela porta a cada segundo.

"Uh, doces, eu acho. Ah, e maçãs. O pai dele sempre manda algumas verdes nos pacotes."

"Tudo bem, então. Então em alguns dias você pode colocar na cama dele?" Rose perguntou, na ponta da porta.

"Claro." eu gritei enquanto ela ia embora. Eu estava prestes a ir atrás dela quando Scorpius, de todas as pessoas, entra na sala.

"Ei, Albus! Por que Rose estava se afastando de você tão rápido?" ele pergunta, abaixando-se em uma mesa vazia. Mastigando sua sempre presente deliciosa maçã verde.

"Uh, não tenho certeza. Ela queria que eu a ajudasse com algum projeto, eu acho, mas ela fugiu depois de eu dizer sim." eu disse. Estranhamente, sua cara se desmanchou um pouco.

"Você vai ajuda-la com isso?" ele perguntou, os olhos cinza encarando os meus.

"Eu acho que sim" eu respondi, olhando para longe para aquele intenso cinza.

"Ok, então. Vejo você no jantar!" ele disse e andou de volta para fora da porta. Eu gemi internamente, a ficha de que eu iria ter que aguentar esse "projeto" pelo resto dos dias finalmente caindo.

Peguei minhas coisas, de alguma forma chateado que agora eu tinha de ir ajudar Rose com o pôster. Normalmente eu iria fugir e procurar por outra pessoa, provavelmente Haruto, para ir jogar xadrez de bruxo, mas já que Scorpius mencionou, eu tinha que pelo menos fingir de estar trabalhando com ela, caso ele aparecesse de novo.

Com certeza, um pouco antes de termos que ir para a cama, eu e Rose estávamos trabalhando no pôster numas ótimas poltronas perto da lareira quando Scorpius apareceu se ajeitando agora no braço da poltrona de Rose. Graças a Merlin Rose tinha feito alguma coisa para que só eu e ela pudéssemos ver o pôster antes de eu colocá-lo na cama, se não eu e ela estaríamos mortos.

"E aí, gente. É o projeto que vocês estão trabalhando, não?" Scorpius observou alegremente, balançando seu pé perigosamente perto do fogo. Eu estremeci com o pensamento de que teria que puxá-lo dali, se caísse. Mas seria melhor do que trabalhar nesse pôster idiota por um minuto inteiro. Tudo tinha que estar perfeito, e se fizéssemos besteira com uma coisinha, nós tínhamos que começar tudo de novo. Nós já estávamos no quarto pôster.

Rose murmurou alguma coisa inteligível, pois sua pena estava entre os dentes, então eu disse:

"Sim, está nos matando. Desde que a mãe dela começou a dar aulas de Estudo dos Trouxas no lugar do professor Newaggle, já que ela teve o bebê, estamos cheios de trabalho para ver o quanto realmente aprendemos."

"Ah, ainda bem que peguei Aritmância então." ele riu, e imediatamente, caiu em um dos Snap Explosivo de alguns primeiranistas, causando um tumulto geral pelo Salão Comunal já que várias pessoas continuaram a ser atingidas pelo restante do jogo.

Eu e Rose nos encaramos e quando Scorpius conseguiu se situar, nós tivemos que ir para a cama. Assim que nos ajeitamos em nossas respectivas camas, Scorpius suspirou e eu murmurei para mim mesmo "Ainda tenho que perguntar a ele, ainda tenho que perguntar a ele". Eu encolhi os ombros e rolei na cama. Se eu não perguntar nada, ele não vai ter que me contar nenhuma mentira.

Os próximos dias foram um pouco... estranhos, no mínimo. A maior parte do meu tempo livre eu tive que passar ajudando Rose com o Grande Plano, como ela chamava, e o tempo que restava eu era constantemente visitado por Scorpius. Isso não era tão alarmante já que éramos melhores amigos, mas ele sempre parecia ser estranho e... forçado. Por exemplo, há um dia ou mais eu estava tentando jogar xadrez com Haruto, e eu estava prestes a executar um grande plano meu para um checkmate garantido e Scorpius aparece atrás de mim e praticamente grita "Ei, Albus! Ei, Haruto! Ah, parece ser um bom jogo!"

Ele quase me fez me molhar, e com pressa, eu movi a peça errada, o que acabou me custando o jogo. Haruto saiu dali radiante e disse "Você está ficando um pouco enferrujado, Albus. Te vejo em Poções." Eu fechei a cara para o seus sorriso. Ele está convencido de que Scorpius gosta de mim, o que eu acho que é absolutamente ridículo. O fato de que Scorpius continuava a aparecer nos lugares estranhamente só esclarecia ainda mais o se ponto, me fazendo ficar com um pouco de raiva.

"Ei, Scorpius?" Eu me virei para encara-lo, metade de sua cara naquelas maçãs que ele parecia sempre ter.

"Sim?" Ele respondeu sua cara se iluminando. Por que, _por que_ ele tinha de ser tão animado?

"Da próxima vez, me avise, assim eu não perco o jogo, ok?" Eu disse, me levantando e indo embora. Eu admito que me senti um pouco mal por deixá-lo lá daquele jeito, mas Scorpius sempre aparece de novo.

E aí tinha hoje, o grande dia, o dia em que Rose queria que eu botasse na cama o pôster que fizemos. As palavras _"Espero que queira ir para Hogsmeade comigo."_ estavam escritas com cartões de chocolate de sapos, e ao redor da borda tinha feijõezinhos de todos os sabores. Eu achei um pouco exagerado, pessoalmente. Mas já que Rose gastou todo aquele dinheiro nos doces, eu não ia falar nada. Eu e Scorpius estávamos indo tomar café da manhã quando eu disse "Por Merlin, eu esqueci meu trabalho de Feitiços! Eu volto rapidinho, pode ir sem mim."

Scorpius pareceu surpreso, já que normalmente eu não esqueço uma coisa como essa, mas ele disse "Tá, você não quer esquecer isso. Te encontro lá!"

Eu voltei para dentro e esperei fora do dormitório das garotas, onde Rose me entregou o pôster "não faça besteira, Potter", ela rosnou e eu sorri de volta, rindo internamente de tão sério que ela tava levando aquilo, enquanto ia de volta pro meu dormitório. Botei o pôster na cama, peguei o trabalho de Feitiços (eu deixei lá de propósito) e fui de volta para o café da manhã.

O dia passou como normalmente iria, aulas chatas e conversas comuns. Nós não voltamos para nosso dormitório até depois do jantar. Eu, Scorpius e Rose estávamos estudando no canto, parcialmente escondidos pela bandeira da Grifinória que estava estendida ali. Rose parecia incrivelmente nervosa, mas eu e Scorpius estávamos apenas esperando por algumas segundanistas saírem dos braços das cadeiras perto da lareira para que pudéssemos pegá-los. Elas saíram, finalmente, e nós trocamos de lugar. Nós estudamos por alguns minutos e Scorpius disse "acho que deixei meu livro de Aritmância no meu quarto. já volto!"

Assim que ele saiu, Rose caiu no tecido confortável da cadeira. "ele demorou bastante" ela murmurou, olhando para a porta que separava o salão comunal dos dormitórios. Um minuto depois, Scorpius volta segurando o pôster com uma expressão engraçada em seu rosto. "Rose, esse pôster, a oferta, é incrível, mas, hum, sabe, eu não posso aceitar. O doce é delicioso e eu estava sentindo saudade de Dumbledore, então obrigado por isso. Mas eu vim tentando chamar outra pessoa." ele gentilmente botou o pôster no chão, e me encarou. E nesse momento, com seu brilho suave olhando em meus olhos, tudo me atingiu.

Haruto sempre esteve certo. Scorpius gostava sim de mim e esteve tentando me chamar para Hogsmeade há anos, desde o dia que Rose me pediu para ajudá-la e ele apareceu segundos depois. Toda vez que ele tentava me chamar eu estava ocupado ou eu saía fora, nunca o deixando fazer uma coisa que ele estava tentando fazer.

"Albus, você quer ir pra Hogsmeade comigo?"

Rose ofegou, junto de quase metade das pessoas que estavam ali escutando a nossa conversa inteira. Eu engoli com dificuldade e encarei Scorpius. Sua franja loira estava em seus olhos, e sua cara se irradiou com esperança. Eu gosto dele mais do que um amigo? Eu não tinha certeza, mas eu sabia que eu seria um idiota se não dissesse:

"Sim, claro. parece bom."

E de todo o salão, meio escondido pela bandeira da Grifinória, eu pude ver o sorriso se Haruto, o sorriso de alguém que sabia que estavam certo desde o início.


End file.
